Song Of Vengeance
by Raven Firestorm
Summary: CONTINUED OVER ON THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST STORY. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE ; ))
1. Prologue

**_A.N._ _So things will be done a little differently than from before. Because there are now so many characters, we will have multiple scene switches. It's sort of like how Game of Thrones does things, except George R.R. Martin is a literary genius, and I'm just a fanfiction writer.  
As before, I give you the three Rs:  
Read  
Review  
Request songs be put onto the Soundtrack._**

**Ruto**  
Two years later, Hyrule.  
The entire countryside was in a grumpy sort of mood lately. It had been raining pretty hard throughout the entire kingdom.  
The Zora were the only ones not complaining. After all, Should there be a flood, that only meant more room for them to swim.  
Of course , being long-time allies to the Hylian Royal Family, they would never voice these thoughts aloud.  
As Princess Ruto stared out into the pouring rain, she prayed that her Hero Of Time would come to visit.  
Since she had left the Sacred Realm, he had not come to visit her once.  
There were troubling rumors about the Crystal Kingdom rising up again. Rumors that the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland had been captured by the Crystal Kingdom had also surfaced, which worried Ruto greatly.  
If Peach and Daisy could be taken down so easily, then Zelda was in danger.  
She had to get to Zelda before these Crystal Monsters took her too.  
With a deep breath, she dove into the icy waters and began to swim for Castle Town.  
-

**Syrio**  
"HYAAHHH!YAAAAHHH!" Link yelled as he charged at his sparring partner.  
Syrio Toadstool sidestepped and avoided the attack and Link slid on the slippery wet grass and landed on the ground.

"You need to stop screaming before you attack." He commented. "It gives you away. If you do that every time you swing your sword, I'm surprised you defeated Ganondorf."

Link let out an angry noise as he got to his feet.  
He didn't need a lecture from HIM of all people. Especially about his fighting choices.

Syrio wagged his finger.  
''Anger breeds mistakes. Mistakes breed bad sword fighting. Bad sword fighting breeds a sword to the throat." He intoned seriously. "Remember that. The Sacred Realm's barriers grow weak. Ganondorf will be escaping any day now."  
Link clenched his fist. As much as he hated to admit it, Syrio was right.  
Ruto had left the Sacred realm. With one Sage gone, the Sacred Realm was not going to hold Ganondorf for very long. He was surprised he hadn't gotten out yet.

"If..he gets out." Link sheathed his sword. "I'll kill him. After all he did to Hyrule, he doesn't deserve life."  
It was a rather harsh way to think, but it was GANONDORF after all. He deserved no pity for the atrocities he had committed.  
Syrio clenched his fist as he sheathed his sword.  
" There are people worse than him." He snapped. "People like the ones who killed my God daughter. Who lulled her into a false sense of security before they threw her to her death. When they come here and try to replace your Queen with one of their generals, you may be happy to have someone like him fighting on the same side as you."  
It had been two years and even now, he still had nightmares of that night.  
In his nightmares, he saw his beloved Niece assuring him that she would be fine. That she would come home safely with her family.  
It had never happened. B.J. had found him on the High Road and told him of his God daughter's death.

Link patted his shoulder hesitantly.  
"We all wept when Princess Raven died. She was a kind hearted soul. Kind enough to change Bowser's way of thinking." He hesitated. "I had hoped to be able to meet her one day to test my sword against hers. It never happened. If Ganondorf is released from the Sacred Realm, I'll send him back without a head."

"Let's get out of the rain.'' Syrio muttered.

As so, Link led him to his Cottage near the Lake. He had been here since Ganondorf had been defeated. The Kokori wouldn't accept him in their village anymore. He was pretty sure it was because he didn't look like himself.  
"Would you like some tea?" Link offered, filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove.

Syrio nodded solemnly.  
"I need to get an Audience with your Queen. Can you help?"  
"Of course.'' Link commented. "She trusts me with her life.. Syrio? Might I ask you something?"  
Syrio looked up.  
"Yes?"

"Who's your squire?" He gestured to the boy who was unloading Syrio's gear outside in the rain.

"His name is Veren." Syrio called out for the boy to come inside. As the boy shuffled inside, Link could see heavy scarring on his face.

"What happened to this squire to warrant such heavy scars?"  
Syrio looked a bit ashamed.  
"When we got here, we accidentally angered one of the Garudos that still believed in Ganondorf's cause. They attacked us. We barely escaped with our lives."

-  
**Zelda**  
Zelda was entertaining a few guests in her Solar when a giant tremor rocked through her palace.  
As she peered out the window, her face went white as a sheet.  
There was a rather large airship flying towards them, bearing the flag of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
She turned to her guests.  
"Please take shelter in the Temple of Time." She requested. "My guards will show you the way there."  
As the Guards escorted them, Impa entered the room.  
"Impa." Zelda said relieved. "Please help the guards get everyone into the Temple of Time."  
Impa turned and began sprinting after the guard.  
Another explosion began to rock the Palace.  
As a rather large chunk of Ceiling fell towards Zelda, she felt herself being picked up.  
As her Solar crumbled, she found herself out in the garden.  
"How on Earth-" She began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
"Princess Zelda."  
Eyes widening, she looked up, praying it was not who she thought it was.  
Luck was not on her side, however, as Ganondorf stared back down at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
In an instant, Zelda smacked his hand away and backed up.  
"How? Why? How are you-"  
Ganondorf chuckled.  
"The seal was broken when one sage left. I return to see you in the middle of a battle. Did the Sheikah not teach you to defend yourself?"  
Zelda's eyes hardened.  
"Temporary truce then?"  
Ganondorf held out his hand.  
"For now."  
Zelda took a deep breath and shook his hand. Then with a toss of a Deku nut, She transformed into Sheik.  
"Let's take these fools down."

**Thalia**

A small group of armed warriors moved through the shadows of the Mushroom Kingdom's Capital, Aurora Capitolis.  
They were led by a woman in red armor. Her bright red hair was twisted into a tight braid and her eyes were violet and stern.  
As they moved through the city, Toads not turned into Crystal Clones watched in admiration.  
It had been years since The King's youngest sister had been seen. Shortly after the six Kingdoms had banded together to banish the Crystal kingdom, she had disappeared without a trace.  
Now she had returned to take back her brother's kingdom from the ones she had fought so hard against during the Crystal wars.  
Instead of marching right to the castle, she took a detour to Peach's personal assistant's house.  
She knocked.  
"Toad." She called.  
A bleary eyed Toad answered the door.  
"Thalia? Jeez, it's been forever. What do you want?" He asked sleepily, not comprehending what was happening.  
Thalia raised an eyebrow.  
"I need access to your secret entrance to the Castle. We're going to lay siege to it and take it back by force.''  
Toad rubbed his eyes.  
"Is that really you Thalia?" He asked, a bit nervously. If this was a fake, he could end up getting killed.  
Thalia held out her hand. On the hand was engraved a Mushroom with the Triforce upon its face.  
The sign of the Rebels.  
Toad immediately opened his door the rest of the way.  
"Come on in."


	2. Ch 1

Ch 1  
_**Toad  
**_ He led the army into his home. As the army slightly relaxed, he offered to put on some tea for them before they headed off.  
Thalia gratefully agreed, and the group settled in, relaxing completely.  
Toad put on the kettle and sat down in his armchair.  
"So. Where the hell have you been, Thalia? The king was worried sick."  
Thalia was rubbing dirt off her sword with a cloth.  
"I was in Hyrule, in the Lost Woods." She said honestly. "I needed some time to figure out what I was going to do with my life. I..I didn't expect it to take this long, to be honest.''  
Toad smiled as he handed out the tea, along with milk and creamer and sugar.  
The soldiers gratefully took the tea and began gulping it down. It had been a hard ride from Hyrule and they were exhausted.  
Toad let them rest for the night and he and Thalia talked in a low voice for the rest of the night.  
"Most of the people in the castle now are Crystal Clones. You need to be careful.'' Toad cautioned. ''The fake Peach still employs me as her P.A. , so I do not have to worry about getting replaced."  
Thalia sipped at her tea, then she spoke.  
"Tell me about my niece, Raven. I was told that she was dead."  
Toad set down his tea and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
" She was…an interesting princess, to be sure. She was a bit like you at that age. Adventurous. Sword fighting. But where you were into the Skydiving and things, she was more into Bungee jumping. Morton Sr…He injected her with Parakoopa and Koopa D.N.A. She had big white wings. I think you would have liked her."  
Thalia chuckled softly.  
"I heard she captured the heart of the King of Darkland. She must have been very interesting to capture Bowser's heart."

Toad chuckled too.  
" Peach wasn't very happy about it. But then again, it might have been the Crystal Clone. We aren't sure when Peach was switched.''  
He sipped his tea .  
When the sun rose and the group broke their fast,he pulled a book from his bookshelf.  
It caused the entire bookshelf to swing open, revealing a secret passage.  
Toad began to lead them through the passage.  
Dripping water could be heard from all around them. Large Stalactites hung from the ceiling.  
The floor was covered in a green stone which shone brightly, lighting the way through the Cave like passage.  
''You'll be coming out in the kitchen.'' Toad cautioned. " I think Toadette is still working there. Either way, you should be careful."  
Toadette had been very careful not to anger the Crystal Peach, therefore had not been replaced.  
When they reached the end of the passage, Toad pressed against a rock and the entire wall swung out.

"Stay safe, Thalia." Toad nodded to the woman before heading back to his home to seal up the other side.  
"Stay safe, my friend.'' Thalia called back to him.

_**Bowser.  
**_It had been two very long years since his lady love had been confirmed dead.  
Each member of the Koopa Royal Family had dealt with it in their own way.  
Alorn, the Apprentice Magi under the tutelage of Kammy and Kamek, was throwing himself into his work. Night after night, strange noises could be heard from his workplace, but No one was brave enough to go take a look.  
Hammering could be heard day and night from Morton Jr.'s room as he banged away on weapons and other things at his forge. With the rate he was spewing out weapons, it seemed like he was preparing for a war.  
Late at night, the clacking of Wendy's heels could be heard all throughout the castle. She claimed that walking helped her forget.  
Larry and Lemmy had thrown themselves into inventing. The things they were inventing, however, looked rather lethal looking.  
Roy and Iggy had been training with various weapons, rather harshly , for the last five months.  
By night, however, Roy was pouring himself into books about the Crystal Kingdom.  
Surprisingly enough, B.J. had asked, rather shyly, if his brothers might teach him how to wield a sword.  
The two had agreed, and now the three spent every afternoon sword training with their little brother.

Bowser was sitting on his throne, staring out the window. He had been like this since he had heard Raven died.  
Finally, someone had loved him and just like that she had been taken from him.  
Alorn calmly approached him. Today, the Apprentice was wearing a blue cloak whose hood covered his eyes.  
"Lord Bowser?" He called out nervously. "You have a guest."

Bowser glanced up from the window.  
"Hmm?"

He moved aside as a member of his royal guard strode up to the steps leading up to Bowser's throne.  
The Guard Bowed.  
"Sir, troubling reports from the Seven Kingdoms."

Bowser straightened in his seat. He may be grieving, but he still had his kingdom to think about. At times like these, he needed to be their Pillar of Strength to lean on.

"Go on Garrison."

He glanced down at his clip board.

"Ganondorf is saved Zelda from an attack by the Crystal Kingdom. " He read from the clip board. "He could be a powerful ally in this fight''

Bowser's eyes widened.  
It was true, Ganondorf had been helpful in the past.

"There's been an uprising in The Mushroom Kingdom..Thalia Toadstool has been seen leading an army. Toad told us, and he's never been wrong before. Also, there's been uprisings in Sarasaland too. The Crystal people…Have responded to the uprising in Sarasaland…" He swallowed hard. "By hanging all of the non-Crystal people from the city gates. By the neck."

Bowser looked like he was going to be sick.

"We have pictures if you'd like to see."  
He held out a small booklet.  
"Daisy sent this to all the Kingdoms. As a warning."

Bowser took the booklet and flipped it open.  
What he saw almost made him retch.  
Men women and children were all hung from the walls. Most of them looked like they had been beaten beforehand.  
"This is ..Disgusting.'' He spat.

"It gets worse sir." Garrison muttered.

Bowser looked down at him.  
"How can it be worse?"

Garrison cleared his throat and handed him a Cd case.  
"Your father…was here. And he dropped this off. It's for you."

Bowser was on his feet in a moment.  
"WHAT?WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?''

Garrison looked a bit uneasy.  
"He said just to give you this..and to watch it if you want to know who Bowser Junior's mother is."

Bowser's face drained of all color.

**Ganondorf  
**Ganondorf sat on the roof of Zelda's castle, watching the sun set. In the distance, burning airships could be seen.  
"Ganondorf ?" Zelda called out from an open window. "Where are you?"  
Ganondorf's mouth curved into a smirk.

"I'm up here, Princess."  
Sheik climbed out the window and nimbly moved over to him.  
"Are you injured?" He asked seriously. "Impa is willing to fix you up, just this once. But it's only because you and I are temporarily allied."

Ganondorf chuckled a little.  
"I'm fine, Princess. But tell me, where is your beloved Hero Of Time? Shouldn't HE be saving you?"

Sheik's response was a stinging slap to Ganondorf's face.  
"I do not need rescuing. I can handle myself." He snapped. "Link is….elsewhere."  
Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.  
"Scared that I will try to kill him? Don't worry. I could care less about where the fairy boy is. I was just curious for old time's sake."  
Sheik looked at him, obviously not trusting the Gerudo. He didn't blame the princess for not trusting him. After everything he had done, he wouldn't trust him either.

" Let's get something straight.'' Sheik's voice cut through his thoughts. "I'm trusting you for now. And only for now. Nabooru was willing to vouch for you and I trust her judgement. But I swear, if you attempt to touch the Triforce, or try to take over Hyrule, I will not hesitate to gut you like a pig.''  
Ganondorf was silent before he held out his hand to Sheik.  
"Shall we shake on it then?"  
Sheik grabbed the Gorudo King's hand in an iron grip.  
"Deal." 


	3. Chapter 2

(A.N. I decided that Eagleland, and Ness, Would be included in the story because I believe he would contribute a lot to the story. Ness and company belong to Nintendo, as do The Legend of Zelda and all things relating to Mario besides Raven,Syrio, Thalia etc.)  
Eagleland  
"NESS! NESS!" Lucas ran into his friend's house, waving a rather large package.

Ness looked up from his video game questioningly. He took the package from Lucas and checked the name on the package.  
It was addressed to him. He tore the brown paper off quickly. A large, thick volume tumbled out, along with an envelope.  
He quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.  
Ness grinned as he saw the writing. It was his penpal from Darkland, Prince Roy Koopa.  
Dear Ness.  
Unfortunately, this is not a very happy letter. I had not hoped to call for your help from beyond the sea,but it appears it is necessary.  
The Crystal Kingdom is beginning to take over the kingdoms. Sarasaland and The Mushroom Kingdom have already fallen to them.  
We have recieved word that they tried to take Hyrule too, but they were thwarted by the escape of Ganondorf from the Sacred Realm.  
Enclosed in the book is everything you need to know about the Crystal Empire. I've taken the liberty of adding in some things at the end of the book that aren't in the book.  
Once you are done, a ship awaits you at the nearest port. My sister will be waiting there to escort you across the sea to Darkland.  
I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you, but I believe you may be one of only a few people that may be able to help us put these Crystal Bastards down for good.  
All the best.  
Prince Roy Koopa the First of Darkland.

Ness picked up the volume.  
"Lucas. I need you to take a message to Paula for me in Twoson." He said solemnly. "And to the others as well."

Lucas got a pen and paper.  
"What is it?"

Ness swallowed hard. This was going to be hard to do.  
"Tell them..Tell them I am needed across the sea. I might be gone for a while. But I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can be."  
Lucas looked up from his writing, his eye huge.  
"What? Are you serious?" He asked incredulously.  
Ness nodded solemnly.  
"Prince Roy of Darkland requires my help. Now go,quickly."  
As Lucas left, Ness walked into the kitchen.  
"Mom?'' He called out. "Where are you?"  
His mother's voice floated in from outside.  
"Out here, Ness!"  
Ness smiled. She must be working on her garden. He headed outside and, sure enough, his mother was out there covered in dirt.  
"Mother.I have ...well..My Penpal said he needed me to come to Darkland. He said it was urgent."  
Ness's mother wiped her hands and held out her hand for the letter she knew he must have.

He handed it over and clutched the giant tome to himself.  
"Roy wouldn't lie about something like this. He's a Prince after all." He spoke up. "I promise, I'll get all my work from my teachers online and I'll do all my work. But I need to help him."

His mother looked up from the letter.  
"Ness..You know this will be very dangerous. You might get seriously hurt. You could get captured and we'd never see you again. This Crystal Kingdom...I remember what they were like. I may have only been ten at the time, but I remember how horrific it was, watching kingdom after kingdom fall and wondering if Eagleland was next.'' She put both hands on his shoulders.  
"Are you absolutely certain?"

Ness nodded seriously.

"I'm sure. His sister waits at the nearest port with a ship meant to take me to Darkland."

Ness's mother nodded and stood up.  
"Then I shall make sure you've got enough food to last you the trip to the ship. I trust you to take care of yourself...your father will be proud that you're helping save the world again."  
She kissed his forehead.  
"Im proud of you, Ness. But please be careful, for my sake and for your sisters."  
Ness nodded and headed up the stairs. It had been four years since he had saved the world from Giygas. He was thirteen now and his sister younger then him by a few years.  
This would be difficult. He grabbed something from his room quickly before  
As he knocked on his sister's door, he could hear her talking on the phone with one of her school friends.  
"Tracey?" He called out. "Can I come in?"  
The phone clicked.  
"Yeah! Come in!"  
Ness entered his sister's room and sat at the table.  
"Please come sit with me. I ..I need to tell you something." This was turning out to be harder then he had thought it would be.  
Her face fell as she sat down.  
"What is it?" She asked worriedly.  
Ness took a deep breath.  
"I've got to go away again..this time, over the sea. Prince Roy Koopa needs my help in stopping the Crystal Kingdom."  
Tracey's eyes went big as saucers.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"I need you to take care of Mom and the others while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"  
When she nodded, he took out what he had grabbed from his room.  
It was a faded Cap. The one he had been wearing when he set out on his journey. Smiling, he placed it on her head.  
"This is yours now. Keep it safe."

Bowser  
Bowser sat in his room and placed the dvd in the Dvd player.  
As he clicked play,his father's face filled the screen, a lazy grin on the large Koopa's face.  
"Hello Son. No need to get angry, I'm nowhere near you right now. This should have been sent with Bowser Jr when I left him on your doorstep. But it wasnt. So you have my apologies for the stupidity of your father."  
The video cut to a preteen girl put under gas. Her leg appeared to be broken.  
"A year before your son was born, A certain Lady was competing in a contest in Darkland. She happened to break her leg and I HAPPENED to be in the Capital at the time."  
It cut back to him and he held up a tube of something labelled R.T.  
"I extracted this from her during the surgery.'' He smirked triumphantly. "Lets see what I did with it."  
He cut the video to a video of a Koopa being strapped down,screaming and begging to be let free. Bowser recognized his little self and went white as a sheet.  
"Recognize yourself? During that little surgery, I managed to extract certain..fluids." There was a chuckle as it cut back to Morton. He held up a similiar tube, labelled Bowser.  
"So, I think you now have realized who his mother is, haven't you? The girl put under gas that you just saw was none other then Raven Toadstool. You remember her don't you? She was at our castle because of some disease she had. I swore to her father I'd cure her. But I ended up experimenting on you both. That's where you two met."  
The video cut to a security feed of a small girl and a small Koopa in a medium sized cell.  
Then it cut to Morton just outside Bowser's castle. The timestamp stated that it was from twelve hours ago. Bowser let out a soft growl.  
"For obvious reasons, I had to make you two forget. It's a bit funny how crazy I was back then.  
I know you hate me , Bowser. You've hated me since your brother Bones died of the pox when you two were six. I know I have not made things any better. I mean, I practically made you kick me out of my own Kingdom, didn't I?"  
A low chuckle rumbled from Morton's throat.  
"But I want to make things right now. I'm not getting any younger, and I would like to make my peace with you before I die. This war is showing all kinds of unusual alliances. I want to make up for any suffering that I may have caused you. "  
The video feed cut out suddenly, but a voice behind him continued.  
"Which is why I'm going to help you keep those Crystal Fuckers out."  
Bowser whirled around, smoke tendrils issuing from his mouth.  
"Morton.'' He snarled.  
The Koopa was twice the size of Bowser. He wore double spiked bracelets on each wrist and two on both shoulders.  
He held up both hands.  
"I'm here to help. I mean you no harm and I think you know that, Bowser." Morton said calmly.  
Bowser stormed over to him in anger.  
"And why the FUCK should I listen to anything you say?"he snapped.  
Morton smiled amusedly.  
" I've got spies in Sarasaland and The Mushroom kingdom. Spies that are currently in contact with one Thalia Toadstool. I've also got spies in every kingdom. Funny thing, they reported Syrio Toadstool is now travelling with a squire. Some boy named Veren. The funny thing is that he wasn't travelling with one before. This Veren boy? Very skilled swordfighter. I was thinking that you could bring him here to help train your sons, Roy and Iggy. ''  
He paused.  
"I am sorry for your loss. She died far too soon..Now, are we alright? We need to band together and get rid of the Crystal Fuckers."  
Bowser clenched his fists tightly.  
"..I'll trust you this one time. Fuck it up and I'll make sure you suffer for it."


	4. Chapter 3

Ch 3

_Alright people, you know the drill, Read, review and request a song for the Soundtrack. I'd love to have some more reviews ^^;_

**Wendy  
**The day was cloudy and it was beginning to pour. Outside, the people were running for cover and getting completely soaked in the process.

Wendy sat alone by herself in a Cafe in the port town. A coffee was clutched between her claws.  
She could honestly give a lesser damn what the other cafe goers thought of her right now. Her brother had given her a job to do and she would see it done.  
She raised her cup to her lips as her eyes scanned over the paperback she was reading. It was a book Roy had given her about the World's History.  
The only parts she really cared about were the romantic bits involving forbidden romances and secret meetings.  
However, the parts he had wanted her to read were the parts about the Crystal Empire. To her, this was the most boring part of the book.  
''Miss Koopa?" came a timid voice.  
She looked up, realizing it was one of the guards she had taken with her.  
"Whaddya want?" She snapped.  
The parakoopa cleared his throat.  
"The crew is..getting restless. They request permission to go ashore and restock on supplies so we don't have to do it later.''  
Wendy waved her hand.  
"Make it quick. Ness could be here at any minute. If we don't get back soon, Roy is going to kick my arse."  
He saluted.  
"Yes Maam. We'll be as fast as we can."  
As he headed out, He brushed past a preteen weilding a baseball bat.  
Wendy put her book down.  
"Ness! Over here!" She called in a commanding tone.

The boy walked over to her in silence.  
"Are you Roy's sister, Wendy?" He asked solemnly.  
She stood up.''Yeah. I'm Wendy. We won't be leaving for a bit,so get comfy. The Captain needs to restock the ship. It's a very long voyage after all."

Ness walked up to the counter and ordered himself a drink. Hot Chocolate with a shot of vanilla. He carefully brought it over to Wendy's table and sat down.

"Is what Roy said true?'" He asked. "About the Crystal People being back?"

Wendy set down her coffee.  
"Unfortunatly yes. The fuckers were undercover for a while now. We didn't realize it until it was too late." Her fist clenched.  
"We have to beat these things and Roy thinks that with your powers, you might be able to help. Obviously, you decided to help if you're here, right?"  
Ness took a sip of his drink politely.  
"It would have been more helpful if you'd let me take my friends with me. They could help."

Wendy's grip tightened on her cup.  
"I'm well aware of that. But the ship only has room for you and I plus the crew. I argued with Roy about this, but he thought you could do it on your own."  
Sometimes she wondered about the sanity of her brothers.  
Then she remembered that her own sanity was not that great either.  
She let out a soft chuckle.  
This was going to be an interesting voyage.

**Syrio**

''Now see? This is why you don't challenge Link to a swordfight.'' Syrio chided his squire as he wrapped the boy's arms in bandages. ''Because he's better then you at these things. "

The squire frowned before giving Syrio a very stern look. He knew that he was a very very good swordfighter. To be told he was not as good as Link was insulting.  
Syrio chuckled a little.  
"I know you think you're pretty good. But I promised I would take care of you. And you getting hurt,well, that's not helping to take care of you any better, now is it?"  
The squire nodded.  
"Good. Now let's go get some breakfast,Arvet."  
A few minutes later, they were enjoying breakfast at a very nice little cafe in Castletown. Arvet had eggs and toast. Syrio had a heaping stack of toast and hashbrowns.  
Syrio studied Arvet while he ate. The boy was quieter then usual lately. He knew for a fact that Arvet was no mute. Ever since the Gerudo attack, however, not a peep had come from his mouth.  
"Listen Arvet, we need to-''  
People were rushing to the windows. The Queen was just outside the door. As she entered, Syrio, along with the rest of the cafe, knelt before her.  
Zelda stood before Syrio.  
"Syrio Toadstool. Please rise." Zelda smiled kindly. As he and his squire rose,Zelda happened to look over at Arvet. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.  
"...Syrio..Is that.."  
He nodded solemnly.  
"We're here to help you defend your country from the Crystal Empire."  
Zelda muffled a chuckle.  
"Of course you are. Let us hurry to the castle, before my..bodyguard starts wondering where I went."  
Off the three went towards the Castle. In Syrio's opinion, nothing was more beautiful then the castle in Aurora Borealis, the Capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, the castle in Castle Town was adequate looking.  
It was time to plan. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4  
_Read, Review,request.  
I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my guest reviewer__svsdotstar__ for the very encouraging review._

_We haven't gotten any requests for the Soundtrack yet. I'd really like some. They help me work on this faster!  
-_

_**Luigi**_

Luigi peered around the corners of the Sarasaland Castle.  
He had snuck into the country in order to spy on the Crystal Empire for the Rebellion.  
So far, he had been there for three weeks. So far, nothing interesting had happened.  
Nothing besides drills and plays. The Crystal Empire had been known for its arts, after all.  
Those had been rather interesting , he had to admit.  
As he stealthily moved through the castle,he let out a soft sigh. He remembered the good days, when he and Daisy had been together.

Those had been better days. Before everything had gone completely to hell.  
That had been before she had dumped him for Waluigi. Maybe she had been under the control of the Crystal Empire all along.  
He didn't know. All he knew really was that if he followed the fake Daisy around, eventually she would go see the prisoners. He would be able to free them then.  
Mario had been taken a month prior. He knew this because the one that had replaced him was violent beyond anything Mario had ever been shown to be. It was almost terrifying.  
Luigi visibly shuddered. That was why, when Toad had told him Lady Thalia was back, he had been happy. Perhaps she could help them. However, she had not been heard from since entering the Secret Passageway into the castle. This was troublesome.  
The Crystal Empire were known for killing people they did not need rather gruesomely. If this was true,which it had been proven to be, Thalia was in grave danger.  
The throne door opened and Luigi dove into an alcove. He could not afford to get caught now.  
Daisy-The Fake Daisy,He kept having to remind himself, sauntered out lazily, accompanied by both Waluigi and Wario. It appeared that they had now captured Wario as well.  
Luigi felt a twinge of anger.  
All of the true heroes had been captured. If he didn't do something, the Kingdoms were doomed.  
Letting out a soft breath, he began to follow Daisy.  
A loud noise behind him caused him to whirl around.  
The last thing he saw was a Bullet Bill coming at him. Then nothing.

**Morton  
**Nostalgia filled his mind as he walked down the halls of his former castle,now his son's. Bowser had allowed him to stay here while they worked on a way to take down the Crystal Bastards.  
Stopping at a door, he opened it, entering a council room.  
His grandchildren were all sitting in chairs.  
As he entered, his namesake spit out his soda in shock. Iggy was on his feet in seconds, sword drawn.  
Morton chuckled softly.  
"Calm yourselves. I come in peace."  
Looking around, he noticed his granddaughter was not there.  
"Where might Wendy be, I wonder?"  
Roy's face contorted into anger.  
"None of your DAMN business." He roared. ''Father, WHY is he here?"  
Bowser pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
"As much as I hate to admit it, He is right." He said finally.  
The room became loud with the Uproar the Koopalings caused. Only Bowser Junior stayed quiet. He'd never really met his Grandfather before.  
Morton regarded him fondly. He remembered the creation of this little one. It had been one of his greatest achievements.  
"Hello Junior.''  
"...Hello Grandfather."  
Bowser's eyes hardened.''Sit. And Shut up."  
Morton grinned as he sat down.  
"I wouldn't be so harsh with me. I carry valuable information about your enemies. Remember, the last time they surfaced, I was one of the ones who brought them down."  
The room suddenly became quiet. He assumed they had not realized that up until this point.  
"...Bowser, If I may, would you allow me to lead this meeting?" Morton requested humbly.

Bowser tossed the pointer to him.''...You did say you were trying to make up for past transgressions.'' He mused.''I suppose I should attempt to trust you."  
Morton caught the Pointer in midair.  
''Thank you." He walked over to the board and began to draw up a quick map of the Crystal Kingdom.  
"Just past the Sarasaland deserts lays a vast wasteland that stretches for miles almost to the sea.'' He intoned seriously. "This was once the location for the Crystal Empire. When the seven kingdoms sealed them away-''  
"I've been meaning to ask.''Roy interrupted. ''How DID you seal him up?"

Morton smiled .  
"A very good question Roy. There were seven swords, one from each of the kingdoms. We used them to seal the bastards. Of course, this means that the Crystal Empire has a sword too."

Ludwig's blood froze in his veins.  
"Where is ze one for The Mushroom Kingdom?"

Morton turned his gaze to him.  
"It was lost when one of my best experiments plummeted into the sea and drown-''

''Shut up."  
Surprisingly, the voice was Bowser Jrs.  
"Excuse me?"

Bowser Jr stood up.

"I said SHUT UP. DONT TALK ABOUT HER LIKE SHE WAS SIMPLY AN EXPERIMENT. SHE'S THE CLOSEST THING WE HAD TO A REAL MOTHER."

Bowser's fists were clenched tightly, something that didnt escape his father's gaze.  
"You still grieve for your beloved...I wonder if they would grieve more if I were to show them the DVD I set you?" Morton's eyes glinted. He had planned on doing this anyway. Let the young ones know the truth. It was better then a lie.

Bowser closed his eyes, an angry look on his face.  
"Do it. Do it and get it over with before I change my mind."


	6. Chapter 5

We now have Three songs for the soundtrack!

Riot-Three Days Grace

This is War- 30 Seconds To Mars.

Angel-Within Temptation

As usual, Read,Request, and Review !

Thalia

''This was a bad idea."

Thalia nodded, agreeing with her second in command. They had been almost immediately swarmed after they emerged into the castle. They had fought bravely, but they were now in the dungeons, awaiting execution.

The plan had gone almost as Thalia had expected,except she didn't factor in that someone might tell Peach of her plans.

Her fists clenched. Who was the dirty rat who had told?

Thalia knew for a fact that it was not one of the men in this cell with her now. Every single one of them had sworn an oath to never betray her. Her men took their oaths very seriously.

Toad? He was an old friend of hers. There was no way he would betray her.

There were next to no others that knew they had been planning this.

She could only guess that someone wanting to curry favour with their new masters had ratted them out. Thalia would ensure that the rat was gutted accordingly.

"Did you hear what happened in Sarasaland the other day?" Her second in command asked in a hushed tone.

When Thalia shook her head, he continued.

"There was a small rebellion against the Crystal people...Daisy had them and every other non crystal person flayed and hung from the wall that's been built around her capital city. It's horrific."

Thalia felt the Bile rising in her throat. Of course she had known, from the last war, that the Crystal denizens were capable of brutality and cruelty. This, however, was going too far.

There was nothing she could do, but sit and await death.

One of the officers let out a soft sobbing noise. The officers around him tried to soothe him but it was no use.

Everyone in the cell was scared and tense. These bastards that were holding them in the cell had unusually cruel ways of killing people.

They were going to die today. Thalia was sure of it.

Why oh why had she left the Lost Woods?

All her men would die today. And it was all her fault.

**THE SEVEN SAGE'S COUNCIL ROOM**

The Seven Sages were gathered around a table staring angrily at the other side of the table where Ganondorf lounged.

Ruto finally spoke up.

"With all due respect Zelda, what the HELL is he doing here?"

Zelda stared back at Ruto calmly.

"He saved me from the attack by the Crystal Kingdom. He has offered to help us. Ganondorf has had MULTIPLE chances to attack me or imprison me and he has not. We will need to trust him for now."

Nabooru was the next to speak.

"Who are they then?" She gestured to Syrio and his squire. ''Forgive me, but I don't recall them being part of this council either."

Zelda held up a cd.

"Morton Senior of Darkland sent this Cd and said to play it when Syrio got here. So that is what I'm doing. After which, we shall begin strategizing a battle plan. These Crystal Kingdom people need to realize we will not take this attack lying down."

As she popped the cd into the Dvd player, The Squire watched in horror as Morton's face filled the screen. He remembered the Koopa and all too well.

"Hello Syrio Toadstool. This message is concerning your Neice,Raven.'' A lazy grin was on his face.

The screen cut to Raven unconscious and strapped to a table.

"This is Raven from a few years back. She happened to be in Darkland, and I happened to get her Dna. How and why is not important. What IS important is what I used the Dna FOR."

The screen cut to Bowser Junior.

"This is what I used it for. I combined Raven's Dna with Bowser's. This is their biological child. As her only family not captured, I felt it was your right to know. Now to more important matters.''

His face filled the screen again.

"...My grandchildren seem to be preparing for a war against the Crystal Kingdom. I would like you and your squire to come here and teach them to fight properly. I know that Iggy is already good enough, but Bowser Junior isn't. If you're coming, come quickly. I'm afraid there is not much time."

The screen went black.

There were murmers through the council room.

The oddest reaction, however, was that of the squire.

He appeared to be in shock. As Syrio shook him gently, he finally spoke,to the shock of the entire council room, who had been told that he didn't speak.

"...Oh god..I'm a mother?"

Zelda's chair hit the ground.

"I knew it."

The squire paused before pulling down her hood. A very familiar set of violet eyes regarded the Hyrulian Princess.

"..Hello Zelda."


	7. Chapter 6

**Soundtrack:**

**Riot-Three Days Grace  
This is War- 30 Seconds To Mars.  
Angel-Within Temptation**

**As usual, Read,Request, and Review !**

**A forewarning, this chapter contains gore and disturbing imagery. Sorry in advance.**

**Also, to the guy who commented''F-ING REVIEW ALREADY,'' I've got other engagements that I need to attend to before I can get to writing this. Please be ****_/patient/._**

**Raven**

"Take off your cloak!" Zelda demanded.

As Raven turned to Zelda in confusion, Zelda continued.  
" Raven had big white wings. Take off your cloak and prove you are her."  
A look of sorrow crossed Raven's face. Reaching up with her right hand, she pulled the cloak off.  
All became very quiet. Then, all at once, Ruto turned and began retching onto the floor.  
Bite marks were visible all over her face, chunks ripped out. Some muscle was visible on the right cheek. It was obvious someone had been trying to heal them up. But it obviously had NOT been working. The half healed parts looked grotesque and infected.

The most horrific damages, however, were the ones done to her left arm and to her wings. The fish had apparently liked her flesh so much that they had stripped the left arm to the bone.  
The wings however, were a mangled horrific looking mess. The wings that Raven had loved so much, that had brought her so much freedom were broken. The bones hung at an odd angle. Flesh and feathers were ripped out at odd places, and at some points, right down to the bone. There was a grotesque looking hole in one of them that looked as though it was made by a blade.

''Are you happy now Zelda?" Raven's voice was unusually soft. ''Now you know. When I was thrown from that airship, the fish decided to have a reason my shoulder is bound so tightly on this side was because we were scared the bone would simply fall off. I've had to deal with the agonizing pain in my wings for TWO. YEARS. And all because that Crystal BITCH decided that I was a liability. And now I find out I am a mother, which I never expected to be.'' She sat back down, picking feathers from one of her wings.  
"And it's Bowser Jr of all people...''  
Darunia stood up.

''We must stop them before they get here.''He declared. ''Hyrule must not fall to these monsters."

"Actually..Um..now that you know who I am...I have a request..'' Her eyes slid over to Ganondorf.

The second the two left, Syrio began to speak.  
"Yes I knew who she was, Zelda. I'm sorry I had to deceive you but she had a giant target on her head the way she was."

'Why did you say nothing?" Darunia sounded a little angry. ''Do you know how DANGEROUS he is? And you just let her go off with him?"

Syrio turned , and the fury in his eyes was unmistakeable.  
"Darunia. Raven knows what she is doing. We just have to trust her.''

At that point, an unmistakeable cry of pain echoed through the halls.  
_Raven, _Syrio thought to himself, _What did you tell him to do?_

_**Paula**_

"He did WHAT?" Paula was sitting on her couch, staring at Tracey as though she had just sprouted four heads.  
Tracey looked extremely uncomfortable. Ness's hat was clutched tightly in her hands.  
"His penpal sent his sister to the nearest port to collect Ness. Something about Crystal Empires and Seven Kingdoms. Paula.. I-I'm scared for him. When he was with you three, I wasn't so scared because I knew you would watch him. I knew you three would save him. You are his friends after all. But he's all alone now.'' Her shoulders began to shake. ''What if he gets hurt? What if he /DIES/?"

Paula wrapped her arms around Tracey and let the younger girl cry.

Closing her eyes, she reached out with her powers to her friends.

In Winters, Jeff removed his face mask and put down his blowtorch.

In Dalaam, Poo entered his private quarters and rested in one of his chairs.

_Poo. Jeff. Please meet me at my house in Twoson._ Paula told them. _It's an emergency. No Giygas isn't back. But its still a big emergency._

With clenched fists, Paula began explaining to them what she had been told by Tracey.

In a matter of minutes, The two were entering her living room. Clearly, Poo had teleported to Winters and grabbed Jeff before coming here.

Tracey wiped her eyes and Jeff immediately went to comfort her.

Poo's steely eyes met Paula's.

''I know what you're planning, Paula. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" His voice was unusually quiet.

''We can't let him do this alone. We are a team, Poo. We will go to Darkland and we will help him."

''I-I'm coming too.''

The three teens turned to Tracey, who had a determined look on her face.

"Tracey You can't-'' Jeff began.

"Yes I can! I'm good with a bat! Ness taught me how to do this! If you guys are going to go help him then I want to come too! If you try to stop me, Im going to go anyway and kick your butt for trying to stop me!"

There was silence.  
Then Paula nodded.  
"I agree. She's old enough now that she can come with us. Let's get to planning."

-

_**Bowser Jr.**_

Bowser Jr. Had been actively avoiding his entire family. It had been five days since he had been told about his mother. Since then, he had barely been seen.  
Iggy and Ludwig had attempted to talk to him, but to no avail.

BAM BAM BAM.

Bowser Jr. Jumped a little at the loud echoing pounding on his door.  
Judging by the power behind it, it was either his father, or Morton Jr.  
Or it could have bee his grandfather, but if _he_ was pounding on the door like that, B.J. would no longer have a door, or by default , a wall anymore.

''Open the door.'' His father's voice resounded from the other side of the door in a commanding tone.

''Go away!" Bowser Jr shot back. Why did no one understand that he wanted some time to get used to this new information? Such rude people he had for a family.

BOOM.  
Bowser's fist went through the door.

Bowser Jr. grabbed the first thing he could find , a vase, and threw it at the hole.  
Bowser swore loudly before his had found the door, which he proceeded to open.

His son glared at him angrily. His hair was matted against his head and it appeared that B.J. Had not washed in those five days that he had locked himself in his room.

His father walked in quickly, eyes never leaving his son.

"Junior..what the hell are you doing?" His voice was very soft as he sat on the bed, causing it to sink down a foot or so.

"I said go AWAY!" his son repeated.  
His father's hand clapped down onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Bowser repeated. "Moping and not eating or bathing will not bring her back. She's..'' His voice faltered. ''She's gone. And she won't be coming back.''

What came out of Junior's mouth could only be described as a growl.

"Don't you think I know that? I /watched/ her fall. I watched her go under. Now for the last time, Father, what do you WANT?"

Bowser picked up his son and dropped him in the bathroom.

"Clean yourself up. Wendy's getting back today."


End file.
